Lovely & Lyrical
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: Sonny and Chad must keep their promise and be on the new show inspired by Sonny: Lovely and Lyrical. But when Chad comes to the show he sees Sonny replaced herself with Miss Demi Lovato- but who is she, exactly? Sequel to I Love You, Right? Please R&R!
1. Summary

**Hello! It's been forever! Seriously- like, five months. And I'm sorry for not coming up sooner, but I have three popular stories that are currently in progress. I was about to update another one, but then I thought: What am I doing? It's been four months and I'm sitting at the computer! So here I am, about to write the sequel to I Love You, Right? I wonder why I even picked that title anyway. Hmm…**

**Anyways, if you're reading this. Thank you so much for surviving the long wait! Haha. The first wasn't an extremely popular story, I only got about half a hundred reviews, but I still love the ideas that have been running through my head for the past billion days! **

**So, once again, thank you. Here is a much longer summary than the one on the story page. Here we go!**

**xXx**

Chad and Sonny must keep the promises they made to one another and participate in the new show inspired by Sonny: Lovely and Lyrical. When the show starts, they will have to contribute in creating original, heartfelt songs and performing them in front of a live audience for an entire two months with other young, famous participants. Chad, despite his current state, keeps his promise because of his opportunity cost: guilt. But, when the greatest actor of our generation keeps a promise and at the same time takes a risk, he finds out that for two months he will be exposing his most prized possession just like Sonny had- alone.

Five months previous this, Sonny Monroe had convinced her show's producer to allow

her a six-month break from her beloved acting career that had slowly begun to morph into a musical one. Ever since Marshall agreed to Sonny's wishes, it seems to everyone who knew her that no one has any idea of the whereabouts of Sonny Monroe. Her face had begun to fade in their memory; only certain times could be recalled. All contact was cut and Hollywood was abandoned and clueless. Worry and confusion struck the celebrity world.

But it was a little more than just worry and confusion for Chad Dylan Cooper. When the time comes and he agrees to be a part of Lovely and Lyrical, Sonny has cleverly replaced herself with infamous Demi Lovato- dancer, singer and songwriter. Devastation hits him along with Sonny's close friends, and all must bear with her replacement. As time progresses, Chad begins to think that maybe- just maybe- she isn't that bad of a person, and he finds himself slowly falling once again.

But…who _is_ Miss Demi Lovato, anyways?

**Lovely & Lyrical**

Coming soon to a computer near you!

**xXx**

** Review! Tell me what you think, because I suck at these kinds of summaries. Please! C'mon, I said please…**

** Also, the rating is specifically for lyrics! Please….REVIEW! **


	2. Sonny's Secret

**Hello!**

**Now, this is the first real chapter of Lovely & Lyrical. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This story will change from Chad and Sonny's POV, but I'll make sure to tell you that every time it does.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

It's pretty much been forever.

Five months.

Exactly five months ago I got my show's producer to sign my agreement for a six month break that I desperately needed. And ever since then I've been doing great...

It's been miserable, actually.

I felt like my plan was being kicked around in the dust by everyone who asked my name on the radio, the television, the magazines. Everywhere I looked I was on billboards, on the covers of newspapers all around California...it was slowly driving me insane- but slow enough. I had not broken yet. I never will.

Because Sonny Monroe does not break.

That's who she really is- Sonny Monroe. The bright, happy, "exploding ball of sunshine" she was all cracked up to be. And she still was- underneath her disguise.

You see, you know the things with ex-boyfriends. They are just so...so _annoying_. And you can't get them out of your head. You're always reminded of them by the smallest things. You fantasize seeing them again. You are paranoid that maybe he's looking at you right then and there.

But Chad Dylan Cooper can't really look at _me _anymore. Though, he could look at Demi.

I shook my head, wondering how in the world I had actually come up with this name. Demitria Lovato. Really Sonny, really? Ugh. Stupid ex-boyfriends. See? Always trying to come up in your thoughts. Or I just put him there, or whatever.

I let up on the gas and made a right.

Since Sonny Monroe- that's me- had inspired the new show, Lovely & Lyrical, I had to participate. It's just not right if I don't. But I don't think I could stand seeing Chad Dylan Cooper _every day _for two months straight. I couldn't not break down when I saw him completely fine, unaffected from our break up. So, I pulled a Hannah Montana and bought a black wig at Wig Wonderland in San Fransisco and got specialized contacts so I could turn my eyes green. Perfect, right? Also, I turned seventeen and got an extreme tan. My voice had matured greatly, so it doesn't sound as soft as it did before. It sounds better.

So, nature was pretty much totally on my side. But I was still upset.

I sighed as the light ahead of me turned yellow, then a tantalizing red. I smacked my hands against the wheel rhythmically and created a complicated beat.

I've wanted to try the drums out a bit- broaden my musical ability, but I knew that I didn't have nearly enough time. So, instead, I saw a professional for my guitar and got a lot better than before. I also revived my piano playing skills- I used to play when I wasn't on So Random- and I've grown good at that. My previous skill and how much I've learned in the span of four days every week for twenty-one weeks has made me incredible.

I'm also in a dance class so that when I get on the show I'll have an entertainment boost. Mostly I just do hip-hop- yeah, laugh all you want, but it's amazing. I've learned the basics of every kind of dance but ballet. I think it's boring. I find a special interest in the Salsa and Hip Hop. I'm excited to show off all of my skills on television.

I was extremely confident about myself now. Only in certain areas, though.

Music/Job area- CONFIDENT.

Boys/Relationship area- CONFUSED.

Ever since I left Condor's I've felt like something was missing. And there is. _Everything _is missing- My life, my friends, my home. Everything seems so unimportant out here. Just boring and dull. I didn't have too much time to think about it- five months of work, more work, and then some more work. And then a little more work. But when I do lay down at eleven o'clock every night, his name works its way into my thoughts along with previous encounters and moments.

But it's not too bad. It's actually fun in a way. I get to do what I love, but I didn't think it would be this overwhelming.

Tawni was still with me. She had signed a twelve month break from Condor Studios and So Random so she could stay by my side. She's probably the reason I'm still happy. I'm so grateful for her presence, when it gets hard I've got someone to turn to. "Everything is going to work out perfectly, Sonny," She would tell me every night in our rented apartment. "You'll see." Though when she says it I feel she knows something I don't with her smug smile.

And the time to "see" was coming. Faster than I thought possible. Mega Studios and Collin Mason were flying at my face along with Chad Dylan Cooper. And despite the actual time that's passed, I don't think I'm ready yet.

But Demi has to be.

So she is.

I sighed, following the line of cars and leaving the way-too-long light behind us. Tawni sat next to me in my car, but I was going to buy a new one when I get to the show so I wouldn't be recognized. When I looked at her I smiled.

I remember how once every day she would test me and call "Demi!" so I could get my reflexes to respond to the name. She always tells me to think of it as a nickname, not my real name. She reminds me every day that I'm still Sonny Monroe. I am. And I won't forget that.

I also am reminded that my mother doesn't know about my plan yet. She thinks that I'm getting ready to move out and getting the feel of it with Tawni, but you know that's not the case. When she finds out, though, I'm...well, that's just it. I have no idea what she'll do. But I know she will not approve of the plan, so I'm going to spend the rest of the time on Lovely & Lyrical. The participants are forced to stay at the studios. The whole place got another acre so they could build new dressing rooms for us, and we would be living there for the two months for the show's season and be part of the behind the scenes shots.

So, almost everything is thought through.

I worry that my plan will fall apart for some reason. Maybe I'll ruin it because my feelings become too much. Maybe someone will find out about my secret. No one can know. Or maybe for other reasons I can't think of right now. I don't know. But despite Tawni's reassuring smiles and comments, I fear this insane but reasonable plan will not work out...but there's only one way to find out. And that's to follow through.

I positioned the car in my reserved parking spot.

Tawni smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

We made our way into the dance studio, preparing for yet another dance session.

_Just two more days, _I think to myself. _Two more days until Demi Lovato is released to the public. _

**xXx**

** So...whataya think? Just a filler- not too long, but not super short. And guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :) Please review, then you won't have to get me a gift! Haha just kidding...but REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chad's Challenges

**Why, hello there you little Fanfiction darlings!**

**Don't ask me where that came from, because I don't know.**

**Thank you to reviewers. Only one reviewed, but I got several favorites and alerts so that's great! Thanks, everyone.**

**This chapter is a little bit of filler, too, but I promise things will speed up in future chapters. Please don't hate on me **** Haha**

**Chad.**

**xXx**

I tapped my pencil on the page of the notebook as calmly as I could, resisting the urge to throw the notebook and pencil at the wall. The idea hung in my thoughts for a moment as I debated it, but then shook my head. I can't damage my _songbook_!

So, I'm not exactly sure if it's too girly to have a songbook or something, but I'm positive it is manlier than a song pillow.

My brow crumpled as I thought of the song pillow, which led me to the song pillow person. I closed my eyes, shaking my head again and again. For the past five months I've done that, and sometimes I think that one day it'll be so shaken it'll fall out my ear, but that only happens in my dreams- er, nightmares.

You see, these kind of random, pointless and or ridiculous thoughts keep me from thinking about certain things and or people. A certain one person. A certain one person with the shiniest brown hair you will ever see and the deepest chocolate eyes you'll ever got lost in and-

But she doesn't exist.

I mean, my brain fell out my ear in my nightmares yesterday night!

I sighed deeply, tossing the blank pages and the writing utensil on the bed as I let myself fall into the comfortable sheets. Day after day, week after week. It's all the same. Everything is so boring, so bland, so pointless. The California sun would rise, then it would fall. The leaves would change color, fall off the trees, and then grow back. Everything is so boring!

Well, they have been for the five past months.

I let my mind wander. I like to picture it in my head- a little Chad Dylan Cooper walking along the path but in a restricted area. Pass that fence and you'll find some of the most heart-wrenching memories, broken dreams and luckless love. The worst of it all.

In my restricted area, a sheep jumped over the fence. I glared, jealous of the animal. Why couldn't I jump over the fence? Oh, right, I abused what was over the fence and took it for granted.

If you're wondering about the specific details of what is over the fence, it's Condor Studios, It's my friends, my ex, and my job. It's my life. And I can't go to it.

Why not?

Because you took it for granted and you suck.

I mean, blah, blah, blah. I would take it all back…I would turn back time…I would change my ways…nothing can change the way I hurt her. Nothing can change the way she hurt me. I can't go back to that one specific day when she told me right to my face that she chose So Random over Mack Falls- that she chose her friends over me.

I rolled over onto my stomach, glaring venomously at the empty songbook that seemed to laugh in my face. Everywhere I went I tried to take phrases, rhyming words, anything to create a few stanzas and grab my guitar. But nothing. Nothing seemed to fit, nothing seemed to be good enough, and, honestly, nothing seemed to _really matter_

Well, ever since five months ago.

Not a single heartfelt song was written. I was doomed.

The only thing that has been keeping me holding on is the last tiny shred of hope that lingered in my heart that soon, incredibly soon, I would see her face. I would be close to her. I would be able to look into her eyes once again and know that I was home. And she was, too.

See, if I didn't have that hope in me I'd probably cry for hours like those hopeless saps in the movies. But every time I lose control when I'm alone, I kind of…break. These salty tears form in my eyes and they slide down my cheeks, and I feel this pulling at my stomach, pulling me towards nothing. But I don't cry. I don't. I simply…sadden. That's all.

I took a deep breath. Yep. I totally cry.

But the day after I sadden- _sadden- _I need to feel manlier. So, I go to the gym. My private gym, of course. So, I've practically gotten incredibly ripped and saddened a lot throughout the time span of five months.

Even though I cry, I still don't know what to do.

I don't know why I do it. I don't know why when I'm lying in my room I feel like thinking about her. I don't know why every time I am awakened by the morning sun I come up with these crazy metaphors. But then I do…when I think about some of our moments together, some of our good times…I just- cry. I cry, okay?

I think it's just frustration.

Because ever since her senseless producer signed her off on that break she's been gone. Nata. Zip. And I've been alone. Crying. Frustrated. I see her in the magazines, her face printed across the front pages of all of them as they cry out to me that she still hasn't made a public appearance the press has caught in five months. No recent activities. No update. Nothing.

You think she would call me, right? Well, I have no idea. But I want her to. It's the least she can do.

So I guess that means she's done nothing.

But who am I to say so? I've sat around, staring at blank notebook paper and breaking every Number 2 pencil that comes within five feet of me. I've got nothing. It's like the only things I feel are pain and nothingness, but there's still that little shred. That hope. And I cling to it like my life depends on it. But, hey, you know, it probably does.

Every book I read. Every show I watch. Every meal I eat. Every time I sleep. Every little thing will remind me.

One night I made myself a steak.

_"So, how come you guys get steak and So Random doesn't?"_

_ "Well, because we're real actors, Sonny."_

Something in my stomach shifted.

I read an article one afternoon.

_It's been a confusing three months here in Hollywood for our Sonny Monroe fans. Over that span of time not a single appearance, not one show, zero reunions for Miss Monroe. The press and I wonder how Chad Dylan-_

I laid down on my bed one night after working out.

_Sonny flopped down on the bed in my dressing room. _

_ "This is so comfy!" She giggled. "Chad, do you ever use this?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Come here." _

_ I came onto the bed with her, and she playfully wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into the pillows-_

I got so bored one night I was flipping through the channels on the television and stopped at a cheesy soap opera.

_"We can never be together, Jason!" A young woman sighed as she put a hand to her chest._

_ "Yes, we can!" Jason said. "No one has to know. Don't let them come between us, Jasmine!"_

_ "Oh, Jason!" Jasmine cried._

_ Then the two lived happily ever-_

Yeah, right.

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating. I slowed my breathing, calmed my lonely heart and relaxed. I focused on the new chord progressions I had memorized a few weeks ago. The airing of Lovely and Lyrical had me even more anxious and emotional and lazy than ever, so nothing was written by me recently. Sure, I had some music, but no lyrics. Not a single heartfelt word.

I was beginning to wonder how long I would last on this show, anyways.

I grabbed my notebook and pencil again and wrote something down.

_Blah blah blah. Love. Blah blah blah. Heartbreak. Blah blah blah._

Once again I shook my head and "my brain fell out of my ear". I pushed my face into the pillow and began humming a random tune.

Then I realized that it wasn't random at all. I turned over again and beganto sing to myself while taping my leg.

"Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do…"

_"Who's Delilah?" She asked anxiously._

_ I smirked. "A certain brunette."_

_ She began to play with her hair, frowning at the color._

_ "Sonny," I laughed. 'It's you."_

I smacked my forehead to get those memories out of my head. I pushed little Chad Dylan Cooper off the fence that blocked the restricted area. And then I just sat there, thinking…

_"Oh my gosh! You're-you're- you're…"_

_ "Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

I groaned.

_"Well played, Monroe." I stared at her, for the first time ever I really looked at her, and realized she was a very pretty girl. "We should hang out sometime."_

_ She blushed. "The camera's off, Chad."_

_ "I know."_

I smacked my forehead repeatedly.

_"I want to show you something," She said, looking embarrassed. "It's the cause of all this mess." _

_ She motioned to all the sheet music on the floor. _

_ Then she sat me down across from her in her dressing room, and rested her guitar on her leg. She began to strum an interesting melody. _

_ "My state of mind_

_ Has finally got the best of me_

_ I need you next to me…"_

I stayed on that note and shot up from my bed, grabbing my guitar and humming the note to myself. I moved my finger to the second string and up the frets until…bingo.

I just heard the first note in the song she dedicated to me.

For a moment, I just sat silently, thinking about the absurdness of it all.

Then I continued the chord progression I remembered perfectly.

"My state of mind

Has finally got the best of me

I need you next to me…"

I put the guitar down, a certain feeling beginning to rise in me. I sat on my bed again and flopped down. And I saddened.

I just cried.

_Two more days, _I thought. _Two more day until I see her face._


	4. See You Again

**Whazzup, y'all? So before you get all mad at me *shields herself from flying tomatoes* Okay then, after you get mad at me. I know it's been FOREVER. Really, I do. But I've had three birthdays to attend to, including mine, lots of piano playing, and lots of chores and work to be doing despite the summer state. UGH. So, I'm going to update again weeks after my last update. I'm so horrible. But I do have four multi-chapter stories still in progress- the definition of busy- so I'm trying my best not to make you think I died because I never update. Trust me- I'll try and be more frequent!**

**In this chapter there are "famous" people who you will not recognize! I made them up- don't think you don't know who they are because they're fake!**

**So, here is chapter…four? Right. So, here it goes!**

**OH. Wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, if I did, Channy would have existed on the first season!**

**Okay- this time I'm not kidding- let's get this show in the road.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

"Sonny, will you relax?" She rolled her eyes.

I smoothed my dress after finding yet another wrinkle. Looking in the mirror, I mentally scolded Tawni once again for begging me to put the top of my convertible up- it was making my hair fly everywhere! Also, I was getting annoyed that she wanted me to change my outfit because it didn't match my car. Who does that, anyway? Oh, right. Tawni.

"Tawni," I groaned. "I'm freaking out right now and the last thing I need is you trying to comfort me and making me even more nervous than before!" The words came out rushed and scared. My grip on the wheel tightened, trying to keep my current state not a problem for my driving. "My outfit is cute even if it doesn't match my car. My hair is going everywhere because you wanted the top down and it's making my dress wrinkly!"

Once again, she rolled her eyes, shaking your head. "What did I tell you, Sonny? It is supposed to be wrinkly! You don't want to seem like you're trying to look perfect. Someone will realize that you're kind of nervous and use it to their advantage!"

I sighed, getting the feeling that Tawni took the word competition a tad bit too seriously. She makes it sound like the competition is life-or-death survival show.

"Tawni, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't think that it's working." I brought my hand off the wheel to smooth another crease in my dress. Does the fact that I went out and bought one especially for today make me seem insecure? I didn't think so. I'm sure plenty of girls and guys on the show bought something for today, right?

Guys are going to be there. Along with one specific guy.

I focused on the road to keep me distracted.

"I'm not trying to help you," She slapped my hand away from my dress. "I'm giving you advice."

"Isn't it kind of the same thing?"

"No. In fact, they're too very different things."

I brought my stinging hand up back to the wheel.

"That better stay there," She looked pointedly at my red hand. "Or I'm going to sue you for putting my in danger on the road in your car."

"Whatever."

I stopped at a red light, Condor Studios visible on the left. I tried to keep from looking at it, but my longing gaze met the So Random poster. I sighed, wishing we could just take a little detour…

"No, Sonny." Tawni shook her head, noticing my distraction.

"Why not?" I grumbled, letting my shoulders slump as I stared at the familiar building that was slowly easing its way from my memory.

"Because!" she snapped, but I didn't care. "Sonny Monroe is missing, remember? And someone that's not famous- like Demi- walking in there and crying in front of a So Random poster is kind of obvious. You might have the greenest eyes I've ever seen and jet black hair, but our cast knows you well enough to see right through the disguise."

Leaning my forehead down on the top of the wheel, I groaned for the billionth time in the past five months.

"I miss Condor's…" I whispered. "I miss them."

Even over the purring engines and the loudness of Hollywood, Tawni- to my utter surprise- heard me. I saw in my peripheral vision her hand twitch, as if she were going to reach out to me. Awkwardness filled the car, and I knew she was at a loss of knowing what to do.

"I know," She said slowly. "I do, too."

"But you've gotten to see them for the past five months and I haven't!"

"Don't blame this on me Sonny-,"

We were interrupted by a loud car horn. The car in front of me had moved and the light was green. I pushed down the gas pedal as Tawni gave a rude hand signal to the care behind us. I ignored it.

"As I was saying," She said in a hard voice. "Do not blame this on me. It was your choice to create Demitria Devonne "Demi" Lovato, not mine. I've been trying to help you! I lied to Nico, Grady and Zora about knowing where you were, and Tawni Hart doesn't lie- only for you, because I know how badly you want this and why you're doing it."

There was one thing that I should never have forgotten about Tawni Hart: we were now best friends, and she respects me. And I have always respected her. I scratched her back, she scratched mine. And over the months we've spent together, living at her house and actually surviving in the other's presence for more seven hours at a time like we did at the studios, I never told her a single thing about my reasoning for Demi Lovato. Nothing I did made her lean towards a certain reason or another, but if you think about it…I hate to admit it, but it was completely obvious for Tawni- who had become rather insightful- to realize.

Instead of ignoring her like I'd done whenever she brought up these conversations, I decided to deny it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been with you for the past five months and you really have the nerve to tell me that you don't understand? Sonny, I know you! I was the only one who agreed and even encouraged your relationship, I tried to get you back together when-,"

"Stop!" I cut her off, my voice high and let go in a snap. "I don't want to hear it Tawni! I know you know. I do! I just can't stand this…this-this waiting! This loneliness! I'm so sick of it. I-I…"

"Oh, Sonny…" She said softly, his time her hand coming out and touching my shoulder. "Everything will work out," She repeated the words with a soft smile. "I know it will."

I sighed, nodding. "You're right, Tawni. I'm…I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips, automatically taking her hand away. We might be friends, but she still isn't good with tears or sadness in general. That's probably why she picked a Sonny friend. I giggled.

The rest of the ride was silent, but a comfortable silence. I kept a soft smile on my face, in the back of my mind knowing that in less that five minutes, I could see him.

But I refused to say who.

"Once again- chill. Out!" Tawni said frustratedly.

"Sorry," I said simply. I didn't want to increase the chance of another outburst.

"Okay, you've been here more than I have. Where do we go?"

I checked my new phone. "Collin sent me a text saying that we were all meeting in room 208."

Tawni hesitated as we started walking. Then she said, "Isn't that the room we were in where he confirmed the show?"

"Yes."

"You are using Demi's phone, right?" she whispered, terrified.

"Yes, Tawni! Now you need to relax." I mocked her.

Familiar faces looked at me strangely, curious of the new girl. Sonny new them, but they didn't know Demi. I sighed shakily, smoothing my dress.

"When we go home, I'm burning that dress."

"Shut up."

We walked quietly. "So…" Tawni said, feeling awkward. I looked at her so she would continue. "What are you going to do…when you see…you know?"

I shrugged, not putting it off anymore. "Formally introduce myself to him as Demitria Lovato."

"So, honestly." She said with a gossipy smile. "You're really not going to tell him the truth."

"I did this so I could express my musical love to the world without having twice the paparazzi on me."

"And that's the only reason." She stated doubtfully.

"You know the other one," I grinded my teeth.

"Thank you for admitting it." She smiled. The familiar room of 208 was in front of us. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

I looked at Tawni confusedly. "Admitting to what?"

With a satisfied smirk, I stuck my tongue out at Tawni. We were three minutes late, as planned. Here we go.

She opened the door for me when she glared at me not to touch the doorknob. This way, I bustled into the room as though I were afraid I would get into trouble for being late. Tawni closed the door behind me as quickly as she could and we both bustled toward Collin who sat at a chair in the corner of the room with a clipboard.

"I am SO sorry I'm late Collin!" I said as nervously as possible. "Please please please please please don't kick me off the show! It will never-,"

"Miss Lovato," He smiled, standing and shaking my hand. "I hope you had no trouble finding the room- or the studios themselves." He raised a perfectly plucked and waxed eyebrow.

"Oh, i-it wasn't a problem," I stuttered, the line between fake nerves and real nerves beginning to blur.

Incredible tingles were all over my body. I hadn't looked around the room- was he here yet? Who was here yet?

"Oh, good, good." He smiled. "Well, take a seat and make yourself comfortable- Oh, Tawni!" He said with a huge smile.

"Collin," Tawni smiled politely, shocked when Tawni made a move to give her a hug. Wrapping their arms around each other, Tawni looked over his shoulder at me with a disgusted expression. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle the giggles escaping my lips. I kept a straight face as I fixed my hair and smoothed my dress before he turned back around.

"Tawni and I knew each other before, Demi, if you're confused." Nope. I'm not confused, Collin. "She was Sonny Monroe's…what would you call it- "agent"? Yes. They were very close friends."

"We still are," Tawni smiled hard.

"I assume you two know where she is?"

I smiled roughly. "That's not why we're here, are we? Let's meet everyone else!"

I sat down on an empty couch next to Tawni as quickly as possible.

On the couch next to me sat two girls who looked almost exactly alike- the Veronicas. They sat in the same pose: arms in their lap with their hands ringing together, legs crossed and one bouncing up and down. They spoke only to each other, quietly.

On the separate loveseat next to them was one person I was looking forward to seeing again for some strange reason- Selena Gomez. She sat gracefully, her head leaning against the back of the couch as she stared at me. Her eyes narrowed as she smiled at me and I smiled back. She was the first to make eye contact with me- the thought made me smile larger. She nodded at me before looking away talking to the person next to her.

Miley Cyrus. I wasn't a fan of her at all- AT. ALL. Tawni wasn't either. The way she sat spoke her personality. Her arms were crossed stubbornly and her legs were crossed, too, her ankle on her knee. She looked toward the ceiling, refusing to look at anyone in the room as though she were above them. Tawni whipped out her phone as I sneered at the Miley girl. But then again, she was sort of my inspiration when it came to Demi Lovato. But my career- no way. I looked down on her.

Next to that sat Justin Beiber and Sienna Nicole. They sat on the very edges of the couch, glaring daggers at each other. I widened my eyes when they both looked away at me when they sat down- both their moods changed drastically when they both smiled- Sienna smiling politely and Justin smiling flirtatiously. I smiled back shyly and moved to the next seats.

There sat two boys. Dino Amedella was on the left, his hair a little too gelled. I hid a smile and looked at the next boy who just so happened to be Jackson Tyler. I knew he sang a few songs in the album for his vampire movies, but I didn't know he was actually good. Maybe now I'd get to meet him! I wonder if his sweat really shines like a thousand rubies…? I nudged Tawni and jerked my head toward Jackson, but she was already staring with her mouth agape. She turned and smiled at me hugely as she giggled.

One boy sat on the couch next to those people for some reason. Only one? Hmm. He seemed kind of rejected, his black hair looking like he ran his fingers through it nervously. It was Andrew Ferrari. His last name had been changed when he became famous for some album cover and apparently he wrote songs himself.

I let my eyes skim to the last couch- the one to the right of mine. The single couch with a single person on it. His head rested on the arm of the chair and his feet lounged on the opposite one. His phone was in his hands, propped up on the elbows that were placed on what I know is a built, muscular stomach. He played around on the internet, his golden locks falling into his deep, dark, hypnotizing aquamarine eyes.

He looked as I sat down. His eyes met mine.

Brown- excuse me- green met blue.

And I stopped.

I stopped breathing.

I stared into a deep, never ending gaze of confusion. His eyes moved to the door and back to me, his brow crumpling. Then he looked at the blonde next to me for a fleeting moment. His eyes narrowed at me once again, and he glared before turning back to his phone, his back now rigid and legs straight.

I caught my breath when Tawni put a comforting hand on my arm. I looked at her, than at the ground.

Chad Dylan Cooper.


	5. Incredible Demi

**No justification for the hiatus. Let's just get the next chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't own it! Okay?**

**xXx**

"Let's fake some sort of illness!" I whispered urgently. An idea coming to mind, I lifted my high heel and almost brought it down on Tawni's foot before she moved it away, terrified.

"Demi!" She sneered. I rolled my eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"He already hates me." I prodded. "I won't hurt your foot that badly. Let's just break the skin a little bit…"

"What the heck!" She slapped my shoulder.

"Ow," Slumping in my seat, I mumbled, "Fine."

"Geezus."

I stayed silent.

"Sit up." She said seriously. "You need to put on a good impression for Collin and whoever else important."

I sat up straight and smoothed out my dress.

Room 208 in MegaStudios was extremely familiar to me, but I pretended to look around it curiously. I admit, yes, I did sneak a couple glances at the gorgeous blue-eyed boy who sat in the couch right next to me. He was SO close…I could practically reach out and touch him. I yearned to run my fingers through his blonde locks once again. My fingers twitched on the couch's arm rest, so I put both my hands in between my legs. I cursed myself at my own restraint. Five months without him…I couldn't believe it. There he was. I couldn't blame my actions. I actually praised myself for not jumping onto him and getting arrested for harassment. I smiled, the scene playing out in my mind, but then looked away at the rest of the white couches and people on them. Andrew Ferrari was looking at me curiously. I smiled at him shyly and he blushed, looking away. Manly. I felt powerful as I embarrassed him and his wandering eyes. Biting my lip, I chuckled. If only I could have done that to Chad. I shot one more glance at him before finally looking away.

Tawni looked at me, and I looked at her. We both nodded and I knew that was our confirmation. We would do the best we could to survive this show together, not letting anything get in our way. Not even Chad Dylan Cooper. Even thinking the name made my stomach explode with the most butterflies. More butterflies than the time I took Chad's shirt off in his dressing room. More butterflies than when we went swimming in his private pool and he kissed me. More butterflies than every time he would secretly wink at me in the cafeteria when our friends weren't looking, and I would giggle embarrassedly.

_Distance makes the heart grow fonder _had never seemed so real to me.

"So!" Collin's high voice flew through the room and everyone jumped. "Welcome, cast of Lovely and Lyrical."

I put out my fist for Tawni, and she rolled her eyes, tapping her knuckles against my own. It took me so long to think of that name for my show.

"The show inspired by Sonny Monroe." If I hadn't been secretly staring at Chad, I wouldn't have noticed him stiffen. I was taken aback by the movement, not knowing if it was one of longing or of annoyance. I shook my head to rid the thoughts and stared at Collin instead. He wasn't nearly as hot. And he was most likely gay. And he was, like, thirty. I sighed.

"First off: Thank you for coming. Sonny and I and everyone else who's making money off this show really appreciate it." I smiled. "And…um…yeah. The rules will be explained to you on a piece of paper, not my mouth. It would get too dry." Yep, definitely gay. "Anyways. You will be staying here in MegaStudios for the duration of Lovely and Lyrical's first season. You will all have your own dressing rooms, and they have been customized to your liking. Sonny Monroe made sure that I do so."

I remember demanding that. I had called him four months ago demanding a kick-butt dressing room that reflected each person's kind of music and things like that. I couldn't wait to see my own room. I hope he made sure it says Demi Lovato on it and not Sonny Monroe. I made sure of that too.

"Speaking of Sonny Monroe…" Each time he said my name, I resisted the urge to widen my eyes and say, "Yes?" because I knew then that our whole plan would be ruined. I silently thanked Tawni for making me practice that. "Does anyone know where she is?"

Chad sighed loudly and sat up, deciding to act serious now.

My body went rigid. I pretended to look around the room innocently.

"Demi?" Collin got my attention. "Tawni?"

"Yes?" Tawni and I said simultaneously. I widened my eyes innocently as possible as if I'd been distracted by the professionalism of the room.

"Do either of you know where Sonny is?"

"Pfft." My hand motion dismissed the question. "No one knows where she is. I mean, she's been gone for like five months- going on _six_! How would I know? How would she know? _Pfft_!"

Tawni's eyes were so wide they could practically roll out of their sockets. I'm sure mine were too. She elbowed me in the ribs and murmured, "Denial voice!" out of the corner of her mouth. I blushed furiously and looked to the right of me at the wall, biting my lip. Feeling eyes on me I caught Chad's gaze, and then my whole _body _went hot. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah," Collin nodded. "You're voice went really high. I think that means you're lying."

I almost responded with the same lie I would always say: Sonny Monroe doesn't lie, she acts her way out of things. Then I cursed myself again for almost slipping. AGAIN.

So, I said this: "Demi Lovato doesn't lie."

The familiarity of this situation and some scenes at Condor made me think that anyone who had been there would put two and two together and figure out who I really was. My hand made a fist as I tried to restrain my thoughts from paranoia.

"We don't know where she is." Tawni said with a straight face. "We get a phone call every once in a while, but that's really it. She has some things to take care of."

"Like?" Collin pushed.

"Like none of your business!" Tawni and I said at exactly the same time. "Stop reading my mind!" I sneered at her.

"Isn't she the one that's supposed to star on this show because she created it?" Miley asked.

"She didn't create it- she inspired it." Collin corrected.

"I was looking forward to meeting Sonny Monroe, but Demi's still hot." Justin said, smirking.

Chad looked down at him even from across the room. "Have some dignity, kid."

"Sorry, kid," I ignored what Chad said. "But you're, like, twelve, right?"

He frowned. "Sixteen."

"Oh." I said, but shrugged all the same.

"I was looking forward to teasing Sonny Monroe, too." Selena looked glumly off into the distance.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment, guys."

"Yeah." Chad mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Diva." He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Am not!" I argued.

"Are so!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He retorted.

"G-OW." I was cut off by a sharp pain in my side. Tawni was glaring at me. I had almost given us away for the third time. But that third time really was a charm…I had missed arguing/flirting with him every waking moment. Our eyes locked for a second too long, our eyes wide in realization. I quickly looked away as though nothing had happened.

"Actually, people," Tawni said loudly to get everyone's attention. "This girl is just as good as Sonny Monroe- if not better."

No one said anything.

"She and Sonny are, like, best friends. They met because of their love for music. They're practically one and the same."

I nodded to add reassurance to Tawni's words. "In fact," I smiled. "Every single song that you've heard by Sonny Monroe has been co-written with me."

"Lies," Chad mumbled so only I would hear. I rolled my eyes.

"It's true. We grew a great respect for each other when we found out we liked and wrote the same type of music." I smiled proudly. "But only the songs you've heard on So Random! were co-written with me. Anything else probably only belonged to her, just like- of course- I've written songs that only belong to me. But everything you've seen on television was strictly acoustic- we're not finished with most of them. We wouldn't sell them like that." I bounced my leg on my knee.

"It seems Miss Demi knows more about Sonny than we do, huh? And, speaking of selling songs…I'm sure you will be pleased to know that every song performed on the show will be sold on iTunes."

I smiled, already knowing this. Everyone burst into chatter, talking of all the money that would bring in with the prediction of the shows popularity. That means- BIG BUCKS.

"Demi," Collin said. "Why did Sonny pick you to replace her spot on the show?"

"Because she has things to take care of."

"No," He shook his head. "I meant- why not someone else? Why you?"

"Oh. Since we know each other so well, she knew that I've always wanted to be a singer…and I guess this is the first step."

I fed each and every person lie after lie. I felt so guilty, but shook it off. That would have to wait.

Collin nodded. "Do you mind giving us a taste of what you're made of?"

"Huh?" What does that mean?

"Could you sing?"

"Oh," I laughed. "No, that won't be necessary."

He seemed upset. "Okay."

Tawni looked upset that I didn't agree to it, but I let it slide.

"Alright, off to the stage!" Collin said.

We all stood excitedly. Tawni linked her arms through mine and said to me: "You need to focus."

I bit my lip, but followed Collin to the stage that unknown to me.

**xXx**

"This is probably the most incredible stage you will ever see," Collin said almost like a warning. I smiled huge from the excitement.

Then the door opened, and I gasped. It revealed the hugest stage I'd ever seen. The stage itself was possibly fifty feet long. We all shuffled in to get a better look. Wide, it's probably about thirty. Back center-stage was an elevation for the drums, then a few steps down back to the main stage. Over to the right was another elevation that I assumed was for back-up singers-because of the three mics- or anything else needed. There was a huge wall behind it with a line down the center that I assumed opened to reveal backstage or even more room for a main stage. A long walkway protruded from center stage, and two shorter ones from left and right. It really was beautiful. For seating, there had to be over 5000 chairs. I walked in farther and looked up, seeing a balcony that probably held another thousand, and then another level atop that held another thousand. I gawked, picturing over five-thousand people screaming my name. I skimmed my fingers over the sleek, dark blue cushioned chairs. Everyone had gone all the way in, so I followed in awe.

"Now, the main stage is just an example." Collin explained. "The stage will be customized for your performance to your liking. Whatever way you want it."

I looked again at the guitars in their stands, the drums, the back-up microphones and the sleek black Grand Piano that I practically drooled over.

"Is that a Baldwin?" I barely spoke because of the overwhelming room.

"Yes, it is, m'lady. Would you like to play?" He smiled.

I didn't even answer. I just ran as fast as I could up the stairs to right stage, rudely pushing past Chad and Andrew to get there. Chad mumbled some incoherent words that I didn't bother to understand. When I got up there, I hid my face in embarrassment from everyone else as I rushed to the amazing. I don't think I'd ever been more awed by anything. Hesitantly, I ran my fingers over the top of it, walking over to the bench. Sitting down, I felt at home as I set my fingers on random keys. Tawni was next to me then. Then, I pushed the keys to a song I'd been working on for a few months now. Tawni smiled, recognizing the notes that had carried through her house a thousand times before. I cut it off to just stare at it.

"Miss Lovato," Collin said. "While you're up there, why don't you sing a little something for us?"

I stood, walking to center stage. "Do I have to?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

Tawni hit my shoulder. "Do your Demi cover-up song."

"I am," I whispered. She walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. Some people watched me. "I don't know if I can find the note in the air." I mumbled then shook my head.

Collin came up to me and nodded. Scared out of my mind, I took a deep breath and began the chorus.

"_Who will I be-_,"

"Now," Collin said. "I know you're singing a solo, but you're singing _so low _that they can't hear." He motioned to the others who watched me curiously. I nodded and took another deep breath and began again.

_"Who will I be_

_ It's up to me_

_ All the never-ending possibilities_

_ That I can see_

_ There's nothing that I can't do_

_ Who will I be"_

I stopped before I choked form the nerves. Everyone stared, thinking that some nobody from "Texas" could sing almost better than Sonny Monroe.

"Is that an original?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good. Great, even. Who's next?" I took one last glance at the view from center-stage and rushed next to Tawni.

"Great!" She said excitedly.

I was pleasantly surprised at some of the artist's voice. I never knew that some could sound so good live. Everyone but I had sang songs that the rest of the place knew, and we all sang along. When Chad sang, I watched his curiously, looking at his eyes. He didn't seem as into it as he had been months ago.

When Collin announced that we could find our dressing rooms, I didn't miss the furious glare from Miley and the confused, almost betrayed look from Chad before we left the incredible stage that I would be performing on for the next couple of months.


	6. Dressing Room Meeting and Greeting

**Hey you peoplez! What's going on?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

** Sonny.**

** xXx**

I stared at the door to my dressing room excitedly. It had my name printed on it with the cool signature I had come up with for Demi Lovato. I laughed at the little heart that dotted the eye. The dark red color of the letters made it seem professional against the white door. I looked to my left and saw the blue eyed boy had the room next to me. He noticed too, and sighed sadly, as if he wouldn't be able to endure it. I growled and looked away. Staring at the door knob longingly, I sighed contently.

"Are you going to open it today, or…" Tawni motioned to the pretty door.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the white handle. Biting my lip, I pushed it open and didn't move. The door swung open, and a light from the heavens came out of the glass wall at the opposite side of the room and poured into the place. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my _GOD!_" I practically wailed, and ran into the room. To my right, there was a lounging area, where there were three, white and red couches. I gaped just at that little area. More to the left was a mini, glass recording room, and I walked up to it in awe. There was a single stool, a mic stand and a mic itself, and two pairs of headphones on the wall inside. Right behind the glass room was all the recording controls. My knees shook. More to the left was practically a living room with one huge couch that twisted and turned this way and that and was black. The fifty-two inch flat screen in front of it called out to me. The entertainment center contained a few gaming systems, a DVD player, a VHS (that was strange- and old) and some surround sound speakers that werer scattered around the room. There was another wall, and from the shape outside I realized something else should be in here. I pushed a button on the wall, and I gasped as the door began to disappear behind the other wall. Revealing, in a private section, a small kitchen and a bed with a nightstand. It was a freaking mini mansion! On the wall in the lounging area there was something like a screen on the wall. I'd have to ask Collin what it really was.

I backed up, looking at the white walls scatted with painted guitars, pianos, notes, drums, treble cleffs…everything that involved music was on the wall, and a long, winding staff traveling past every wall until the glass door, leading to a balcony. I closed the door to my…bedroom…and nodded at my name that was painted on the wall. Another signature, huge, right on the wall. The glass wall called out to me, and I opened the door and walked out onto the sunlit porch. Outside was huge lawn of grass, and then just a bunch of trees. The sun was setting right over them, and I gasped at the pull in my heart as the sky turned pink and orange as our source of light disappeared behind Earth itself.

"This is…" Tawni whispered. "Wow."

"Yeah." I nodded, coming back inside.

For a moment we were both silent, but then we screamed and ran around the room, punching every button, touching every fabric, getting out hands on everything just to make sure it was real. And let me tell you- it sure was!

"Whhhoooo!" I let myself jump onto the huge black couch. "This is amazing!"

"This studio is amazing!" Tawni added on. "Condor needs some tips."

I sat up, the smile on my face turning curious. I wonder when they're going to finish the music section add on."

She shrugged. "Probably any day now right? It's been five and a half months."

"Trust me," I groaned. "I know."

She smiled. "Imma go check out the cafeteria…wanna come?"

"Naw," I waved a hand dismissively. "I'll stay up here and bask in the glory of my awesome room."

"Suit yourself!" She said, and ran from the room to see the rest of the incredible studio. I grabbed my bag and opened the door to my room again, placing it on my bed and exiting the room without closing the cool door. I checked out my small little studio again, messing with the controls. As I was pushing buttons I had seen before a few times, the door burst open.

I let out a yell of surprise, and then swallowed loudly as I realized it was my neighbor. Chad. I bit my lip as he stared- excuse me- glared at me. Oh, how I wish it was just a longing stare.

"Who are you?" He said in the most disrespectful tone. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from calling him a self-centered jerk again.

Instead I walked up to him and put my hand out politely. "Demi," I said with a coy smile. "Or, Demitria Devonne Lovato."

He just stared at my hand with a rasied eyebrow until I brought it up to uncomfortably fluff out my hair and let it drop again.

"Well, you already know who I am, so…" He sighed looking around the awesome room, unsuccessfully hiding his awe.

"I know," I laughed. "Great, isn't it? But, no, I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name when we all got together this afternoon."

This time, his eyes were wide and he stared at me as if he were in a state of shock. I could see his incredibly deep, blue, amazing eyes easily and grabbed onto the nearest object to keep from falling. He barely noticed, for he still stared at me with those eyes and I felt naked.

_ Why _did I use _that _word for my ex-boyfriend?

I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned- barely.

"Y-you…you mean…I can't believe…you don't know who I am?" Chad sputtered.

"No…" I bit my lip. "You never said…your name…" I trailed off, staring at him.

"Chad." He said blandly. "Chad Dylan Cooper. Star of Mackenzie Falls. American's Teen Heartthrob. Chad Dylan? Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I pretended to look lost. "I…" I shrugged. "I'm sorry!" I laughed. "I didn't know...I-,"

"You didn't know." He blinked. "Okay, then."

"So," I decided to change the subject and get as many words as I could out of him. "how did you end up here?"

"My guitar." He said shortly.

I nodded. "Cool…cool."

"Um," He rubbed his neck. "And you?"

I shrugged. "Guitar, piano, voice…"

"Oh, yeah, voice." He said with a nod. "Me…too."

I nodded, too.

And then…

Awkward silence.

Of course.

"Alright," He said, rolling his eyes. And I realized he got his 'swag' again. "Well, try not to be too loud, you'll disturb my beauty sleep."

And with that he began to walk away.

"You're going to need it," I grumbled. He heard and just shook his head.

"Oh, hey, what's your name again?"

I laughed hysterically after he slammed the door behind him.

Oooooohh, this is going to be fun.

I stood, smiling like a dork as I stared at the door he had slammed. I was frustrated with him for doing so, for fear it would break or something, but of course not. I sat down on the nearest couch, running my hand through my hair repeatedly. I had promised Tawni I wouldn't tell anyone in the competition who I really was. It would take a serious toll on my concentration with the show and possibly bring me down- kick me off, even. I bit my lip. If anyone wanted to know more about me- find out my secret- they's have to figure it out themselves.

When I thought about that I cursed myself. I knew exactly what I thought about. I wanted a certain person to know who I really was, just so he would treat me like he treated me when we were in love. The miserable months I'd spent thinking about him, writing song after song about him, had been bad. Very bad. And he walks in here like he didn't even remember my name. Like I'd never existed. Would he recall the feelings we'd supposedly once had if he saw me? If he look at my face? Looked me in the eye? The _brown _eye?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, throwing Demi's phone onto the couch. I dialed the familiar number and clicked send. I brought it up to my ear and leaned back onto the couch, remembering the day Chad had climbed atop me and kissed me passionately. I bit my lip, but the thought was burst when a voice interrupted.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the line.

"Hi, Collin?" I said.

"Oh- hi, Sonny! It's great to hear your voice! The competitors are here today, did you know? They're all very good- especially Demi and Chad. They seem like great singers. Oh and your little friend is marvelous, quite the girl! You couldn't have thought of a better person. She'll kick the Veronicas right outta here. Also-,"

"Yes, I know!" I made my voice excited. "Would you mind if I came down, said a little hello?"

"That would be fantastic! When can you be here? Do you need a plane ticket?"

"Of course not, silly! I'm a few minutes away. See ya in a jiffy!"

"Wait- where are you, S-,"

What straight guy uses those kinds of words? I hung up the phone quickly and exited the room so I could get Tawni. I need to get out of here. And I need to get this itchy wig off!


	7. So Close to Almost

**I apologize for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

My heels clicked along the floor, and I smiled, feeling professional. That sound always made me feel better- it made me feel like an adult, important. I focused on the rhythmic clicking sond of my shoes as I walked to the cafeteria. My dress swayed along with my movements and I tried to look like I knew what I was doing. Because I really didn't.

"Tawni!" I called to the awed blonde, standing in the center of all the commotion in the big cafeteria. I'd seen it once or twice before, so I wasn't as fazed as my friend was. "Let's go."

She began to walk backwards, looking around for one last fleeting second before turning fully and following me to the back doors. "This place is great!" She exclaimed, following me out.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly, making my way through the doors and being engulfed into the heat of California.

"What's wrong?" She said, noticing something in my tone, but not knowing what it was.

"What? Huh? Ha, nothing. I'm great." I said honestly.

"Something on your mind? Wait- did you talk to Chad?"

"You could say that," I mumbled.

She squealed like the blonde, relationship-crazed girl she was. "What did he say? What did you say? Did you kiss? Did he make a move—,"

"Geezus, Tawni," I rolled my eyes, restraining the blush that wanted too badly to creep onto my face. "We don't know each other, remember?"

"Well…maybe his subconscious was taking over and he knew Demi was really you so he—,"

"Demi!" An unfamiliar voice called out, interrupting Tawni. Both of us turned to the voice, confused. And what happened next seriously shocked me.

A flash. And then another.

Dozens of pictures were being captured of me and Tawni, walking out the doors. It seemed as if tons of press people were converging on us, creeping closer as the lights blinded us. There were too many, I thought. Did they know we were going to be here? Were they expecting me? But I didn't have time to think, because Tawni grabbed my hand and tugged me along to the car. She was running as fast as her heels would let her. When I came back to the real world- finally- I ran with her and whipped open the door to the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed.

I wanted to ask why she was in such a hurry to leave, I wanted to know why she didn't want me noticed by the public. But I didn't have any time- I started the car and whipped out of the parking lot.

When we were on the road, our eyes adjusting from the thousands of flashes, I spoke.

"What the heck was that?" I said.

Tawni gaped at me. "It was a freaking mob!"

"I know what it was, but why did we have to leave? What's the problem?"

"We didn't discuss this yet," Tawni sighed. "What are we going to tell them? How are we supposed to act so they don't make connections to who you are now and who you really are? How are you going to resist acting like you usually do even though you're Demi now!"

It took me a while to process all she was saying. I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it. "We'll think of something."

She shook her hair out of her face. "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Um…I'm going to change." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes. "We're going back as Sonny?"

"Uh, I don't know about you, but I am. Do you have a brown wig?"

"No." She laughed, but then became serious. "Do you want to talk to Chad or something?"

"Pfft—," I looked at her face and stopped. "Yeah, I guess."

"How did he act?" Her brow crumpled curiously.

"He acted like a jerk. A big jerk. He was building his image around the studio."

"And what did you do?"

"I told him I didn't know who he was and he went into shock." I laughed.

I took a left at the light we were stopped at. "Are we going to my house?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, then."

I pulled into her driveway ten minutes later. We got out of the car silently, and opened the front door. Walking inside the huge house, I made my way up to my room. She followed.

"Tawni," I sighed.

"Huh?"

"Do you think he still thinks about me?"

"Of course," She said it as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "You said you didn't know his name!"

"Tawni!" I groaned. "I mean _me_. Me, me. Sonny. His ex-girlfriend. Sonny."

She stared at me as I whipped open my cluttered closet. "I would think so. If I had looked at you the way he used to look at you, then I would still think about you."

"Do you think he ever wonders what it would be like of we were still together? I mean, we weren't together-together for that long, but we acted like it for a really long time and, I mean, I still think about him _all the time _so he probably—,"

"Sonny, stop talking, please?"

I growled at her as she laughed. "Just find a cute outfit to put on because you want to impress him."

I wanted to scowl at her. I wanted to remind her that I didn't want Chad anymore despite the rant I just went on. I wanted to shake my head and roll my eyes.

But instead, my hands went up to skim through all the clothes I had, smiled, and said, "I will."

Another laugh from Tawni was all I needed.

"You never really did tell me what happened." She said slowly. "That day when you guys broke up. What really happened?"

I paused for a moment. Tawni always seemed to skim by this subject, curious to some information to how I became so distant. I would always snap, or just utterly avoid this conversation, but today I didn't feel like it. I wasn't as affected, because I knew that in less than an hour I would see Chad again. My stomach tingled.

"Well," I shrugged. "We just kind of…broke up."

"Sonny, really. What did he do? What did you say? Did something happen? Why was it so sudden?"

I grimaced. "Um. I played that song for him, right?"

"Right." She said, and I recalled her helping me write Behind Enemy Lines.

"And, after we finished talking about that…I told him about how you guys said I could come back into the show. And he took it the wrong way."

"The wrong way how?" She pressed.

"I think…" I trailed off, looking for the words. "I think he thought I was telling him that I was leaving Mackenzie Falls- and I was- but he also thought I was leaving him. Like…like I was leaving his show and the relationship we had. And I, realizing this, wanted to break it off immediately. And he did the same. We broke up with each other, kind of, at the same time. We both didn't want to stand the humiliation of the other ending it."

Tawni pushed her hair behind her ear. "Wait, so it was a mistake?"

"No," I said, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I was furious at him for jumping to confusion and we got in a fight. I'll never forget that part."

"What did he say?"

I stopped once more, recalling Chad's furious face as we both stood, staring at each other with a fury neither of us had ever felt before.

"Something along the lines of me choosing my friends over him."

"Sonny, c'mon. What?"

I shrugged. "He said he was ashamed to be with someone who would choose her friends or her boyfriend."

"He did not!" She gasped.

"It wasn't a big deal, Tawni. I just dissed his show and walked out. We just…After that we both knew it was over, and we didn't try and make it up again. We were too embarrassed to even think about it."

My head was spinning from the memory and I took deep breaths. My hands felt clammy as I recalled his face again, how we'd both been so angry and confused from where the other was coming from. I thought about what it would be like now if I had done something. If I'd asked him what the heck he meant by what he said and corrected his wrong idea. We both had the wrong idea. At least, that's what I had told Tawni. But, really, I had no idea what happened that day. And I still wonder what they meant and why those words were thrown so meaninglessly.

Tawni looked off into space, thinking.

"What is it?" I asked her, distant myself.

"Nothing. That one's perfect." She said to the outfit I hung up.

"I thought so too." I mumbled, and went into the bathroom to change.

**xXx**

**Chad.**

** xXx**

The loud, familiar voice hurt my ears as it rang throughout my impressive room, breaking my train of thought.

"Will all members of Lovely & Lyrical please come to the meeting room immediately, please? Thanks." Collin's voice stopped and I sighed.

I seriously think that dude is attracted to me because of the way he smiles and winks at me. But, then again, he does that to everyone.

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes to rid the thoughts of those two girls, Demi and Sonny. It was weird- she'd never even heard of me before. It was the complete opposite reaction to the one Sonny gave me when we first met.

_"O-oh my gosh, you're-you're… CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_ "No, sorry, I don't think I caught your name…"_

I stood, shaking my head vigorously to forget that. One excited face with eyes like coffee, surrounded by wavy, gorgeous brown hair and another polite face with eyes like green emeralds, framed by perfectly straight, jet black hair. One had loved me and one had seemed uncomfortable and rude around me. I didn't like that Demi girl, I decided. Because she was too…I don't know. I don't like her.

And I refuse to believe it's because she took the place of the girl I actually did like. The girl I did miss.

I groaned, and walked out of my room. I hadn't heard Demi's door open or close, so I assumed she wasn't going. What a diva. My eyes widened as I walked realizing, I had used that word for both girls. Eh, whatever. Didn't mean anything.

I walked into the room and everyone was already there, and I realized it had taken me too long to get myself together and forget about those two annoying girls. I put an appropriate expression on my face and walked to an open couch. Those three boys still sat together on the couch, still scared that I would blow up on them if I didn't get a couch to myself. I rolled my eyes and flopped down carelessly, my feet moving up on the opposite arm of the couch. The supposedly gay guy stood.

"So." He said with a smile. My teeth were so much whiter than his. "Thanks for being here so quickly. I have an announcement. Being the nice girl she is, and since you're all here, a very special—,"

The door opened, and when I looked over to thank the person for stopping Collin from talking, I saw a very stylish high-heeled black boot. I stared at it confusedly, and my eyes trailed up. A pair of long legs covered in dark skinny jeans emerged from the boots. A loose, dark blue sweater hung from one shoulder, making the other smooth shoulder visible. A ark grey tank top was visible. A black belt hung loosely around a perfect-sized waist and a long silver necklace I'd seen before swung as she walked in.

"Oh, Collin. Stop with the flattery." A beautiful voice said, and I swore I'd heard it once today.

I see a shoulder I've skimmed, a neck I've touched, and a face I've kissed. Her long, gorgeous brown hair and the coffee eyes I'd imagined today and every day for the last six months were actually there. Barely ten feet away from me.

Sonny Monroe walked in with a big smile and her signature laugh that echoed throughout the room. Her black bag which I'd seen her carry around Condor was dropped carelessly on the last empty couch. She advanced Collin who was also advancing her. She walked right by my feet, not before slyly sticking her hand out and pushing my feet roughly to the ground. I was left awestruck.

She touched me.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. She looked kind of uncomfortable, as if she were only looking for a professional handshake. Rage boiled within me as I watched his arms enclose her body. A body I'd held. A body I'd yearned for, just like I was now. "We were just talking about you."

"Is that so?" She laughed, her hand running through her incredibly cute, curly hair. Hair that I'd ran my own fingers through. My breath was becoming uneven and I'm sure I looked as shaken as I felt.

"Um…" She said. "Where's Demi?"

The door opened again, revealing Tawni.

"Aah," She said, smirking at Sonny. "She _appears_."

"Haha." Sonny said. "Funny. Where's the girl you're supposed to be watching?"

"She went…home?" Tawni replied, almost like a question.

Sonny nodded slightly. "Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"She, uh, forgot her songbook."

I wanted to smirk, say I saw it in her room already, but I didn't want Sonny to think I was in Demi's room. I mean, know I was in her room.

"Oh." Sonny rolled her eyed slightly. "That was slightly irresponsible. Oh, well."

"She's really great." Collin interrupted the conversation, and all eyes went to him. "A real charm. She's got a gift."

"Thank you." Sonny smiled. I was the only one who hadn't looked to Collin when he spoke, so I was the only one who saw Tawni roughly smack Sonny in the ribs. Sonny gasped, bending over slightly with her hands on her side. Everyone turned to look at her strangely, and both the girls' eyes were wide as if they were caught. Caught…for what?"

"I mean," Sonny said quickly. "Thank you…from her. Because she…really, _really _appreciates it…yeah. That's what I meant…when I said…thank you. Yep." She nodded, still bent over awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"Um…okay, then. You're welcome." Collin said, punching her shoulder playfully. She laughed and smiled at him, and I could tell it was forced even if no one else could. When he turned to grab some papers from his desk in the corner. Sonny watched him and blindly brought her leg up to swiftly kick Tawni in the butt. Sonny stood, straight now, and Tawni was the one who was bent backward and gripping her backside as if she were in a lot of pain. I chuckled.

And that's when everyone else laughed too. Collin was confused but ignored it.

"So, Sonny, just wanted to say thanks again for Lovely and Lyrical and all of your support." He began.

"Of course." She said with a smile, running her fingers through her hair repeatedly like I'd seen her do before.

"And I only thought it fair if you got a part on the show, too."

"_What_?" Both Sonny and Tawni exclaimed.

Collin stared with wide eyes. "I meant…if you could make a couple of appearances…not part of the competition because I know you can't for some reason…but just a couple of shows you can perform. Is that…okay?"

"Oh!" Sonny exclaimed. She looked at Tawni, who had sat down so she didn't look weird holding her backside. Tawni shook her head slightly at Sonny's indecisive face. Sonny turned back to Collin. "Of course I will, Collin! It sounds just great and—,"

"Sonny," Tawni said with a hard voice. "Don't you think you should look into this? I mean, you have to write songs along with everything that's going on right now and…"

"Oh, Tawni." Sonny waved her hand dismissively. "I have a dozen songs up my sleeve."

"A dozen depressive, slow songs," She grumbled.

Sonny's glare was as sharp as knives. "You just think anything on an acoustic is slow and depressive. And my piano isn't sad either. It can do anything. Music can do anything. You just don't know how to appreciate it because you don't know how to play an instrument."

"I could, probably, because of how many times you play that song about—,"

"Okay!" Sonny and Collin said at the same time. Sonny smiled at him. "Anything?"

"Yes," He muttered and handed her the papers and a pen. She grabbed it quickly and sat down, skimming through it quickly.

"As you all know," Collin said. "This is Sonny Monroe, inspiration and producer of Lovely and Lyrical."

"Hi," She said and gave a little wave. She signed the paper really quick. "So, um, I just wanted to say thanks for coming to the show. I really appreciate it. Also, I wanted to wish you all very much good luck throughout the next few months, and keep writing!"

"Thank you, Sonny." Collin said.

"I love you, Sonny!" A voice said, and I looked over to see Justin Beiber running toward her. Sonny's expression was one I'll remember my entire life.

As his arms wrapped around her body, her jaw dropped and she looked absolutely shocked.

"Um, okay, yeah." She pushed him off lightly. "Thanks. I have to go- things I need to take care of. Once again, thanks thanks thanks, and I'll approve your paychecks later."

Everyone laughed and dispersed from the room as Sonny and Tawni disappeared. And I couldn't help but get up and follow.

I followed them down the hall, and Tawni broke off to leave the studio. They said a quick goodbye and Sonny opened the door to Demi's dressing room. As the door closed, I ran down the hall and opened the door myself. I turned closing it silently.

And I turned back around to see her up close. As I looked her over she looked even more beautiful. I smirked and took a step toward her frozen figure.

"So," I said. "You ditched the show?"

"No." She muttered. "I'm still going to be on it."

"Hmm," I nodded, looking around as if I were seeing this place for the first time.

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I wasn't aware that we were stepping toward each other. When I looked back, she was looking up at me and me down at her. She was only a foot away. And I was aware that I could reach out and grab her.

Her eyes held mine. I recalled so many memories, words, feelings. A very specific feeling coursed through me and I tried to hold back.

"I don't really know," I whispered.

She sighed, still staring back at me. Her breath hit my face, and I recalled the last time that happened- my body atop hers and my hands on her skin as I kissed her so long ago. Emotion after emotion rolled through me and I couldn't resist it anymore.

My hands came up, and I cupped her face. She took another step toward me, her hand grasping my arm as she pulled me closer. I leaned down a bit and my forehead pressed against hers. We were both hesitant, pulling back ever so slightly to just come closer again. It seemed as though at the same time, we agreed.

I leaned closer.

"Oh, Sonny- I forgot my—," A gasp echoed throughout the room.

I said a really bad word as Sonny jumped away from me, her hands coming back down- mine, too.

"Oh…" Tawni said. "Um, I thought you were coming…

"I am." Sonny said breathlessly, and she grabbed her bag and left without looking back.


	8. Kate and Delilah

**Hello, Fanfiction people! Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

I closed my eyes and recalled the moment that had been racing through my mind all week.

Chad's hands on my skin, the contact making me shiver in bliss. His forehead against mine, and that sudden jolt of anticipation crippling my body. His nose skimming mine, the knowledge that his lips were less than an inch away from mine. And then, the rush of disappointment as Tawni stepped into the room, interrupting the moment I'd been dreaming of ever since that dreaded day in Chad's dressing room when we broke up.

I sighed, my eyes reopening to be greeted with a white, boring ceiling. My hand came up to rub against my hairline where it had been itching incredibly since I took that black wig off. I really need to fix that so I don't go on stage looking like a freak with a red forehead.

I sat up, my tired limbs protesting in the process. I took deep breaths, trying to keep my heart from racing as I recalled, once again, Chad's proximity. I hadn't even talked to him since last week. He never came in contact with me or Demi. I groaned, wishing that he would just know. He could feel me within Demi, and finally realize how ridiculous I was being and telling me that he would love me as Sonny no matter what and my silly disguise wasn't necessary.

But it had been six months. The only reason he might recognize me was if he'd been staring at my billboard for that span of time.

What did he mean, he didn't know what he was doing when he followed me back to my dressing room? What did it mean that he wasn't sure why he had trailed me when I'd shown up in his life again for the first time in half of a year? And what did it mean when we'd both unconsciously stepped toward me, and Chad cupped my face and I grabbed him, wishing he were as close as possible? What did it mean?

I wanted to think it was because he still loved me, but I doubt it. He had responded to me in a way that screamed _lust _and not _love_.

The loud ringing of my phone, an instrumental version of one of my favorite Journey songs, _Ask the Lonely_, broke me out of my trance. I groaned, pulling out my Demi phone. I ignored the text I got from Collin, and touched _view later _as my calendar popped up. Finally, the person calling was visible and I realized it was Collin calling right after he texted me. I stared for a moment, confused, but answered all the same.

"Hello," I greeted in a breath.

"Hey, Demi?" _Who else? _"Are you on your way yet? Things are getting kind of crazy over here."

My brow furrowed. "What do you...Oh!" Duh! My calendar! I had to be at a photo-shoot in half an hour for Demi and all the contributors to the show. Including Chad. "Duh…I'm just getting out of the house and into my car."

I scrambled off Tawni's couch and went to grab my shoes. Of course, I was in a dark purple t-shirt and some grey sweatpants that read _So Random! _in yellow, capital letters on the left leg. I sighed, covering the phone in my hand so Collin wouldn't hear.

"Oh, good. Because I wanted you to be here a little early because I know that you're new to this kind of thing."

"What? Oh, yeah. That's so sweet, thanks, Collin!" My tone and my mood were so completely different.

"It's fine, hun. So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there."

"See you."

"Yep. Bye, Collin."

I quickly hung up the phone and tossed it across the room and onto the couch. Of course, the only shoes readily available were my tan Ugg boots. I shook my head and shoved my feet into them roughly.

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked. It was two o'clock on a Thursday, so we usually had no where to be. Except today.

"Photo shoot I completely forgot about." I rushed to grab my bag.

"I'll come. Just to make sure I'll interrupt a gushy moment with Chad you're sure to regret later."

I practically growled, but didn't respond with any words. I put my cell in my purse and glared. I reached for the doorknob.

"Wig!" She yelled. "Contacts."

I blushed in embarrassment and went to grab my wig. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and put the contacts in my eyes, blinking rapidly, and watched as they bled into a deep shade of green. I put the wig on my head, wondering how in the world this was going to work because of those annoying stylists pulling on my- fake- hair. A trickle of fear started at the nape of my neck and settled down in my stomach, but I ignored it for the time being and ran outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Tawni called, and I pulled out of the driveway with nothing but a wave.

I pushed on the gas a little more than necessary and ran my hands through my black hair. I turned on my Bose system, my recently burned CD resuming the last Christina Aguilera song I had going. I started it over as I imagined dancing to the catchy song and approached the nearest stoplight, sighing as the green turned yellow, and the yellow red. Habitually, I look over at Condor Studios. The So Random poster made me smile, my bright, smiling face along with all my friends calling out to me. I kept in the right lane though, not going to turn left. No way.

As I was staring at the building, a sleek black convertible emerged from the hill, blocking my view. Immediately, the blonde hair caught my attention.

Of course, it was Chad Dylan Cooper blocking me from Condor Studios.

I regretted driving with my top down, wishing something was blocking me from his gaze. I put on my black sunglasses, but it was no use. My loud music and my conspicuous car had led his eyes toward me. I could practically see his smirk from so far away as he watched me, and I desperately waited for the light to turn green. I always hated this light because it always seemed to go sooooo slow. And today was no different.

But then I realized something. I slowly put my hand up to grab a strand of hair. It was black.

I was Demi.

I could be embarrassing him, not the other way around. He wasn't my ex-boyfriend when I was Demi. We had no history and no feelings toward one another that I wished really existed. So why did he feel the need to smirk at me in such a manner?

I looked back over at him. He hadn't tried to hide the fact that he was obviously staring at me. I made it a point to pull my sunglasses down my nose so I could see him clearer. He was cocky even from a distance.

But I didn't want to look at him. I looked at the passenger seat. That passenger seat was usually my seat. I remember one day driving along with him, top down like it was now, both of making fools of ourselves as we pretended to be rock stars when our favorite Boston song came on the radio. But now that seat was occupied.

And, of course, Sonny wasn't in the seat.

I didn't recognize the blonde girl in the passenger seat of that slick car, from the commissary of Condor Studios. Then, I kid you not, Tawni pulled up in the lane next to me with her own sunglasses. She motioned for me to turn down the music and I did so.

It had been fifteen seconds since the light turned red.

"What are you staring at?" She actually turned off the car, knowing how long this light took. I didn't take my eyes off Chad and his blonde chick. "Holy crap!" She squealed, noticing them.

I looked over at Tawni with the smallest of smirks on my face, and watched as hers turned to one of rage.

"You're even angrier than I am!" I said to her, for she was so close I could reach over and touch her arm. I fluffed my hair out and leaned against the side of my car if I couldn't care less. My feet came up onto my dashboard as I waited for the cumb light more desperately than ever.

Christine Aguilera's voice echoed throughout my system and I bit my lip, my leg shaking as I pictured the moves I could perform to the catchy beat.

"Sonny!" Tawni looked furious. "Are you not upset about this? I mean-,"

"C'mon, Tawni. He can probably hear you right now." I rolled my eyes and turned my music up again to my loudest volume. "Imagine dancing to this song!" I yelled over the beat.

_Wanna get dirty…It's about time for my arrival…_ Christina Aguilera sang.

"This is screwing up everything, Chad!" Tawni stood up in her car and looked directly at the blonde boy, her eyes showing a rage I'd never seen as she screamed over my music. Wondering what that meant, I looked over at him, and he seemed kind of surprised at the outburst but then pretended not to notice. His blondie friend giggled at him confusedly and touched his arm, and he shook his head at her. I immediately grew a disliking toward the girl, and looked away angrily as she it her lip at him flirtatiously. _That's what I used to do! _

I couldn't help it anymore. My arms came up and I began to car dance the heck out of Aguilera like any other teenage girl as I tried to get Tawni to laugh.

"Hey!" I called to Tawni over the music. She glared at me. "Race you there!"

I stepped on the pedal and thanked God when the light turned green. Tawni cut me off angrily and was in front of me, and of course, Chad and his blonde bimbo turned right and followed us down the street. Was he coming to the photo shoot? I shook my head and continued to bob my head as the song continued. I couldn't help but check my rearview mirror out every five seconds, looking at Chad's smirking face and the girl touching his arm over and over- what, was she trying to push me over the edge and get me out of this car? I swear I will the next time she reaches over…

What? Was he announcing to the world that he had a new girl by driving with the top down? Who was this girl anyway, and how did they know each other? How long had they been together, if they are in the first place? If so…did Chad try and kiss me last week even though he had a girlfriend? Or was he just rubbing in my face- meaning Sonny's face- that he had someone knew? That he had a blonde chic in his passenger seat and I was driving alone?

And then, I kid you not, Ridin' Solo came on and I couldn't help but do a classic car dance to the song. I laughed, deciding not to care right then and there. If I wanted, I could get a guy too, right?

Right.

Two can play at this game.

I arrived fifteen minutes early at the studio, I following Tawni and Chad following me, the girl still in the car. I rolled my eyes, and pulled into the parking lot next to Tawni, and Chad next to me. My music was loud enough to overpower the others', so I felt powerful as I put on a show of fixing my hair in the mirror. Then, finally, I got out of the car along with Tawni.

"We have to talk about this!" She hissed.

"Why don't you call Nico or something?" I asked her sarcastically.

"_Demi_," She groaned, but then her eyes flashed over my shoulder.

"Blondie." I heard a cold voice say. I turned to see Chad leaning against the passenger side of the car after opening the door for the other blondie, who was currently clinging onto his arm. Rage boiled within me.

"You really can't say that," I shrugged at him as I answered for Tawni. "Because the only person not blonde here is me, and, yeah."

"I didn't really mean to offend her hair color, just her IQ." He said, not looking at me. I glared at him.

"Wow," Tawni nodded, her voice in a monotone, sarcastic. "That was…um, a really good one, Chad."

"Thanks." He said, flashing a brilliant smile.

Silence.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Well, what?" He said exasperatedly as he turned to me quickly, like he wished I wouldn't talk.

"Are you going to flaunt your girlfriend or what? She's getting desperate over here."

He rolled his eyes. "This is…" His eyes flashed with something, as if he were enjoying some inside joke. "Delilah."

Okay. _Hell _no.

As Delilah through Chad a confused look, Tawni must have been thinking the same thing. Because she got off her car and began to round mine. "Oh," She muttered. "_Heeelll _no-,"

I grabbed her arm roughly. My smile was tight, completely forced, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. So many thoughts raged within me and I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. I pulled my sunglasses to the top of my head as I smirked again.

"Well," I smiled sarcastically at the girl, ready with a comeback. "Hey there, Delilah."

I stuck my hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching her own out. I looked at Chad, my smile fading immediately into a glare so furious I couldn't believe I could muster something so sinister. His smirk dropped as the words escaped my mouth, and I wished I could see what his looked like behind his dark shades. I knew he would have a blank, confused stare coming my way.

I felt powerful. Yet I felt betrayed.

Delilah hesitantly brushed my fingertips and pulled away as if she were disgusted.

"Yeah…" She said, and her voice was so high pitched and annoying. "That's me, Delilah…" She bit her lip as if she wanted out of here quick. I wanted that, too. "Interesting music you've got in your car. Christina Aguilera." She sighed, annoyed.

"Thanks," I said, flashing my own mega-watt smile. At that, Chad's shades went to his head. Tawni gripped my arm as Delilah gripped his. "I'm a dancer, so I like to listen to songs that I could dance too someday."

I flaunted my skill slyly.

"Is that so?" Delilah smirked. "I'm one, too."

"Oh? What kind of dancing do you do?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oooooohh, everything." She shrugged. "It comes so naturally to me, I can do anything I'm asked."

"That's cool," I nodded. "Do you break dance?"

"What? Uh, yeah, I could." She said mumbled.

"You see, Chad," Tawni said. "Demi has been recently dubbed most threatening triple threat since Sonny Monroe."

"Anyone could be better than Sonny Monroe." He rolled his eyes, and I caught a breath angrily.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "Because all the people who have showed her up really prove that."

"Nobody's shown up Sonny Monroe since she came out last year," Delilah said with wide eyes. "Do you guys know where she is?"

"Of course!" Tawni gushed. "Don't you guys?"

They stood there silently.

"She's back at the house now. Oh, she tells us everything." Tawni smiled.

"Maybe not anymore, since you flaunt it to the world," I gave her a pointed glance. "Anyway, Delilah, we'd love to see you at the competition on Saturday."

She let go of Chad and took a step toward me. "When and where?"

My eyebrows rose as I pointedly took in her competitive stance. I also took a step forward. "At the Mega Stage. Eight o'clock on Saturday. It's actually only supposed to be MegaStudios members only…but, consider yourself invited."

"I'll be there." She smirked. "I'd love to show up and embarrass _threatening triple threats_. Like yourself." She looked me up and down.

I couldn't help but smirk at this. She didn't know what's coming her way this Saturday.

"As I love to destroy overconfident dancers like yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Right," She scoffed. "Will Sonny be there? It'll be two for the price of one."

"I don't know…" I sighed, looking at Tawni. She shook her head at me with the smallest of shakes but I ignored it. "I might be easy for you to show-up, but Sonny's a totally different story. I mean, she's _Sonny Monroe_." I crossed my arms.

"I'd like to put her in her place." She flipped her hair horribly. "Tell your little bestie to show up. And if she's a no-show…it'll go to show how bad she is anyway."

"She'll be there." I said, despite Tawni's wide eyes and pokes on the shoulder. Chad was staring at me with a scrutinizing stare. "She'd love to meet you."

I looked at Chad. "She's a real keeper, Chad. Nice name, too. Delilah...Sonny would like it." I smiled at him and let it slowly fade as I walked away toward the studio, Tawni at my heels as I watched her stick her tongue out at them from the corner of my eye.

"We're screwed." Tawni said to me.

"We'll figure something out."

**xXx**

"Sonny," Collin said as he motioned to a lady across from me. "This is Katelyn Cyrea. She's the stylist."

I could see that. The girl had striking red hair curled to perfection and dark brown eyes with the makeup down professionally yet prettily. Her clothes were cute yet professional, and she looked about mid-twenties.

"Nice to meet you, Katelyn." We shook hands.

"You, too, Demi. If you would just come in here we can get started with your hair, then you can pick out your outfits for the shoot."

"Alright," I said nervously.

"Nothing to be nervous about," She smiled as she led me to a chair in a darker, red room in front of an incredible vanity after closing the door. "It's actually really fun."

I laughed. "Okay…" I said, already knowing the experience.

She sat me down and began to mess around with my hair for a minute, just bouncing it around and looking at the shape of my face to make the perfect hairdo.

"Um, Katelyn?"

"Please, call me Kate. It sounds cuter, don't you think?" She chuckled.

"Oh," I giggled, too, nervous for completely different reasons than the ones she thought I was nervous about. "Um…are there any cameras in here?"

"Nope. Strictly professional and private room for single attendants."

"Oh. So, no one comes in and out of here when there's someone getting ready for a shoot?"

"Too distracting," was her answer.

As she began to run her fingers through my hair, I was desperate. "Um. I don't think that we should do this anymore, I don't want to take pictures."

"Demi," She said, reaching for my side bangs to run her fingers through them. I watched in horror. "Everything is going to-,"

And then, as her fingers attempted to brush my hair back, my wig gave in finally and gently pulled off my head. My brown locks were now visible, and the loud gasp from Kate was all I needed to know I'd been caught.

"I just pulled out your hair!" she whisper screamed. But then she looked in the mirror at my terrified expression, and the brown bangs escaping the black wig. She gently pulled it completely off my head.

"Sonny Monroe?" She whispered, looking at me as if she were daydreaming.

I shot up out of the chair and got down on my knees in front of her. "Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't say anything Kate! I'll do anything for you, anything at all if you just don't say anything!"

She was still shocked, but then blinked and smiled at me. "Of course, I won't say anything…_Sonny_." She shook her head with a confused smile. "This is crazy! Here, go in the other room and pick out an outfit. I'll prepare your wig. No one will come in because I locked the doors."

I stared at her, seriously debating whether or not to kiss her gorgeous high heels.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Really." She smiled. "You seem nice enough. Do I call you Sonny or Demi?"

"Demi, Demi." I nodded, standing up. "I don't want anyone else to know. How-how can I repay you?"

"You don't gotta." She winked. "I just have the guilty pleasure of knowing where the Sony Monroe really is. Besides, you look kind of desperate."

I threw my arms around her in a breathtaking hug. "I can't thank you enough!"

"H-how about letting me breathe?" She gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She pointed. "Outfits are that way."

"I owe you one, Kate."

"I'll be done with your wig in half an hour."

As I opened the door to the clothing room, I'd never been more shocked, relieved, happy in my entire life. Kate was my savior- even though she just saved me from herself, anyways.

I picked out my outfits and found everything alright. When I came back into the room, dressed in my first outfit, Kate smiled and complimented graciously on my appearance. She pulled my brown hair up for me, putting a cap on over it so the next time my wig slips, my hair won't fall out.

My pictures turned out incredible, and my day had been totally turned around by Kate. My hair was still in these cute, messy curls that Kate said I looked great with. When I was dressed and ready to leave, I heard her voice again.

"Demi," She called out to me. I turned around and smiled at her. "Um, tell Sonny I said good luck." She gave me a sincere smile that was both sympathetic and encouraging. "She's going to need it."

"Thanks, Kate. For everything."

I turned and walked out of the room, feeling truly happy like I'd never felt in a long time.

I had some getting ready to do for the competition Saturday.

**xXx**

Reviewww!


End file.
